la historia de five nights at freddy's un amor inparable
by franci10001
Summary: se trata sobre la vida de los animatronicos y mike con los miesterios de la pizzeria.
1. Chapter 1

(Capítulo 1) La gran historia de "FREDDY'S FASBEARS PIZZA",comenzemos:

Mike estaba buscando trabajo en su diario y se entero que una vieja pizzeria nesecitaba un nuevo guardia de seguridad -Es la pizzeria que yo iba cuando niño- dijo Mike,Mike se entristecio al pensar algo -No se si aceptarlo,desde cuando mi hijo Martín se encontro muerto dentro de la pizzeria,bueno,creo que debo aceptarlo,no debo pensar en el pasado.-Después Mike fue a la pizzeria,Carlos,el dueño,resivio con un gran abrazo a Mike (ya que era el unico valiente en contratar el trabajo)-Bueno Mike ¿estas listo para esto?-dijo Carlos-Si señor!-dijo Mike-Bueno Mike,esto es un trabajo complicado,Róbin te va a explicar mejor,bueno esto te lo voy a decir yo,empiezas a las 12 PM y terminas a las 6 AM ¿ya?-dijo Carlos-Si señor!-Mike se fue a su casa,la pizzeria se quedo sola y los animatronics de despertaron,los animatronics son 5 aunque uno de ellos no se presenta mucho,los 3 principales son:Freddy,Bonnie(va a ser chica en esta historia) y Chica,el que esta "fuera de servisio" es Foxy,el que no se presenta mucho es Golden Freddy o tambien las 11 PM,Mike se estaba preparando para su trabajo,en la pizzeria,Freddy grito-Chica,la cena!-Chica dijo-Bueno ya la voy hacer-Bonnie se preguntaba-¿Quien sera el nuevo guardia?-Chica grito-¡OIGAN,LA CENA ESTA LISTA,LLAMEN A TODOS!-Todos iban a la cena,sus puestos eran los mismos:Freddy en el N1,Bonnie en el N2,Chica en el N3,per faltaba Foxy y Golden,Bonnie dijo-Alguien debe buscar a estos 2!-Chica dijo-EE..EMM,yo voy por Foxy-dijo sonrojada,-Yo voy por mi hermano-dijo Freddy,Chica llego a la cortina,la abrio y vio a Foxy aburrido viendo el piso,Foxy al ver a Chica abriendo la cortina se sonrojo y penso-Que pasara? se me declarara? no,no debo seguir de pensar en eso no creo que aceptarra a un pobre zorro pirata que en 1987 mordio el obulo frontal a una pobre niña,sera otra cosa.-Chica le dijo-Ee..emm,Foxy...te digo que ya vamoz a la cena-Foxy respondio-Ee..emm bueno-mientras Freddy estaba en el sotano y despero a su hermano Golden,ahora si todos estaban en la cena,cuando terminaron vieron que eran las 11:57 y todos se fueron a sus puestos,Mike vio la hora y se fue a la pizzeria,Mike recibio una grabacion en el telefono,mensaje de Róbin,Róbin le explico sobre la pizzeria y de los animatonics y le dijo que en una habitacion estaba la escritura sobre los 5 niños muertos y de la mordida de 87,Mike no creyó que los animatronics hablaran,eran la 1:00 AM y nada pasaba hasta que de pronto en la camara 1A desaparecio Chica y se vio en la camara 1C y desaparecio al entra a la cueva pirata,mientras con Chica,-Ee...emm te quiero decir algo Foxy-dijo Chica-qu...que quieres decirme Chica?-pregunto Foxy-em te quiero decir que yo yo...-dijo Chica pero fue interumpida por una voz que decia-dilo...dilo...dilo!-eran Freddy y Bonnie grabando,Foxy y Chica se enojaron y discutieron entre ellos y pararon a escuchar un sonido de camara moviendose y eso iso que se acordaran sobre el nuevo guardia de seguridad de la pizzeria y ellos fueron a la oficina pero cuando llegaron Mike cerro la puerta y pensaron que no les agradaba y entonces se fueron porque ivan a ser las 6 AM primera noche terminada.


	2. el amor x 2

(Capitulo 2) "El Amor x 2",comenzemos:

Era de día y Freddy estaba diciendo sobre el acto a los niños,mientras con Bonnie y Chica-Oye Chica,te digoque tengo un sentimiento raro con Freddy-dijo Bonnie-eso es el amor Bonnie,debes decirle a Freddy lo que sientes-dijo Chica-jajaja(risa sarcastica) y tu y Foxy,creo que Foxy siente lo mismo-dijo Bonnie-No creo que sienta lo mismo,yo amo a Foxy pero...-Chica en decir el nombre de Foxy se sonrojo por completo y tambien fue interrumpida por Freddy-Bueno chicos,quien quiere una musica echa por...Bonnie y Chica!-Freddy fue a la ex "cueva pirata" para hablar con Foxy-Oye Foxy,¿puedo entrar?-pregunto Freddy-Si adelante,¿que me quieres decir Freddy?-dijo Foxy-Es sobre Bonnie,yo le quiero decir...(respiro hondo)...te amo-dijo Freddy-Bueno,veniste con animatronic correcto,son 4 pasos...1-Mirala a los ojos...2-Sonrojarte por completo...3-Decirle "te amo"...4-Besarla!-dijo Foxy-Gracias Foxy,pero...por que no lo haces con Chica?,parece que te ama tambien-dijo Freddy-No creo que sienta los mismo por mi,por alguien que matoa una pobre niña-dijo Foxy,y se entristecio al escuchar"No creo que sienta lo mismo"-Largate Freddy,quiero quedarme SOLO!-dijo Foxy-Bueno Foxy y ...gracias por todo-Freddy salio de la ex "cueva pirata" y se fue a contarselo a Bonnie lo que siente pero no estaba,los niños no estaban,los animatronicos estaban en la cocina y Chica grito-¡OIGAN,ALGUIEN ME AYUDA A COCINAR!-Freddy dijo-No puedo,estoy intentando saber para que sirve este boton que dice A.D.!-Golden dijo-Yo no puedo,estoy descansando,no tengo alma!casi-Bonnie dijo-Yo no puedo porque estoy limpiando mi guitarra!-Foxy dijo-Yo te ayudo Chica!-todos a oir eso fueron a verlo desde la puerta de la cocina,Foxy recordio su entrenamiento y miro a Chica a los ojos,se sonrojo por completo,y...-Chica y...y...yo t...t...et...yo te...am..(respiro hondo)...yo te amo Chica,desde que te conoci-Foxy estaba preparando la respuesta mientras con Freddy-(susurrando)Lo dijo..lo dijo-Bonnie le tapo la boca a Freddy y Chica dijo-Y...yo...ta...tam..yo tambiien te..amo Foxy,te amo mucho para dejarte-se iban a dar un beso hasta que vieron a Bonnie y a Freddy Chica le dijo a Bonnie-(susurrando)dile...dile...-Foxy le dijo lo mismo a Freddy asi que-em y...yo..t..te-dijo Freddy interrumpida por el reloj,iban a hacer las 12:00 PM,tercera noche comienza igual que el proximo capitulo.


	3. el misterio comienza

(Capitulo3) "Empezamos El Misterio",empezemos:

Mike dijo-Hola Chicos,yo los veia cuando niño,mi personaje favorito era Foxy,pero...que paso?,perdieron audiencia el 87,tenia 18 años cuando era 1987-Freddy lo miro tristemente y respondio-Mike,¿no?,una niña puso su lobulo frontal en la mandibula de Foxy-Bonnie siguio-Tambien esta la historia sobre "los 5 niños muertos",se cuenta que 5 niños estaban en la pizzeria y un "Hombre Morado" los acerco a el con un disfraz de Freddy para matarlos-Mike a escuchar eso dijo-Mi hijo era uno de esos 5 niños mi ex esposa canto una cancion sobre el-Mike se distrajo por un momento a ver que iban a hacer las 6:00 entonces se fue a su casa y los animatronics se quedaron hay y de pronto vieron a Mike regresando -esto es un misterio!,debemos saber quien es el "Hombre Morado" y quienes eran los 5 niños y la madre de la niña del 87 y tambien saber por que lo hizo-Los animatronics se pusieron felizes al escuchar eso pero Golden interrumpio-¿De verdad quieres hacer eso?,el ultimo que lo hizo lo hallaron muerto dentro de la pizzeria-dijo Golden preocupado,llega Foxy y dice-tengo una idea,voy a intentar hacer una armaduara para Mike pero nesecitamos ayuda ¿Chica?-dijo Foxy-Claro Foxy-dijo Chica-oigan,ya se que significa A.D.:Auto Destruccion,tal vez nos allude en algo,creo-dijo Freddy-Yo construire el casco-dijo Foxy-Yo la polera-dijo Chica-Yo el pantalon-dijo Bonnie-Yo las botas-dijo Freddy-Y yo las armas-dijo Goldentodos empezaron a hacer lo que dijeron,Mike estaba viendo la hoja de la "mordida del 87" y "los 5 niños muertos"pero de pronto sono una llamada tenebrosa porque ¿quien pide una pizza a las 5:23 AM?,todos se preguntaron lo mismo,Mike tenia miedo de ir,ademas todavia no terminaba de leer,aunque fue Foxy,porque era el unico que termino-[llamada](leer con voz tenebrosa y malebola)"HOLA,SOY EL HOMBRE MORADO Y VENGO A DECIRLES QUE NO SE ATREVAN A BUSCARME,YO LOS BUSCARE PARA MATARLOS A USTEDES,NO VOY A CREER QUE USTEDES 6 VAYAN A HACER UN PLAN PARA DETENER LOS MISTERIOS DE LA PIZZERIA LES DARE UN ACERTIJO ESCUCHENLO"Cada noche andar,menos me escucho,1 alto 2 medio 3 bajo,adivinen quien soy estoy aqui todos los dias."BUENO NO ESPERO QUE ADIVINEN,ADIOS",(parar con malebola)Mike penso-a ver quien puede ser "CADA NOCHE ANDAR,MENOS ME ESCUCHO,1 ALTO,2 MEDIO,3 BAJO,ADIVINEN QUIEN SOY ESTOY ACA TODOS LOS DIAS",no sequien sera,un acertijo dificil-Golden dijo-Creo que ya se quien puede ser...Rób...-Golden fue desactivado para siempre y detras se vio a un hombre con un disfraz morado,ellos fueron en busca de el pero le dijeron a Mike todos al mismo tiempo-Mike,no podemos salir de la pizzeria,nisiquiera nosotros sabemos por que pero no podemos lo siento-Mike dijo-No importa,hoy antes de las 12 PM nos juntamos en la cocina van a hacer la 6:00 bueno hoy a sido una gran noche,tercera noche cumplida,bueno,creo que me voy a casa-mientras tanto con los animatronicos-Oye,emm..em Bonnie quiero decirte algo-Chica y Foxy espian por la puerta-Bonnie t..te quiero...de..decir que..yo..te(suspiro hondo)...yo te amo Bonnie-dijo Freddy-ooo!(sorprendida)yo tambien te amo Freddy-Freddy beso a Bonnie y despues quedaron como novios igual como Chica y Foxy,noche 4 se acerca y el final tambien. CONTINUARA...


	4. los 7 niños muertos

(capitulo 4)"Los 7 niños muertos",comenzemos:

Mike en su casa vio la hora y se fue a la pizzeria,iban a hacer las 9:00 y al llegar a la pizzeria encontro a todos tristes y toda la pizzeria estaba desordenada,Mike pregunto - Oigan y...¿esto por que esta desordenado? - Freddy respondio - Hay,lo que pasa Mike es que...llego de nuevo el "Hombre Morado" - Mike vio el piso y habia 7 cuerpos de niños muertos y pregunto -¿El mato a mas niños? - Bonnie escucho lo que dijo Mike y respondio -Si,el mato mas niños para contruir mas animatronics - Mike pregunto -¿Pero para que nesecita a los niños para construir animatronics? - Chica escucho lo que dijo Mike y respondio -Lo que nesecita son las almas,por ejemplo mato a 4 niños y las almas nos llegaron a nosotros y por eso hablamos - Mike vio la cocina donde estaba Golden desctivado y ellos fueron alla para activarlo,pero se acordaron que el "Hombre Morado" lo abia desactivado para siempre y Mike dijo -Que pena que lo desactivo porque iba a decir quien podia ser el "Hombre Morado",hay 3 sospechosos:Santiago,el hermano del dueño,Carlos,el dueño y Róbin,el anterior guardia,nadie sabe quien pueden ser - Todos se preguntaban quien de esos 3 misteriosas personas podian ser,Freddy dijo -Oigan y si mejor vemoz los cuerpos de los 4 niños antiguos muertos - Mike dijo -¿Encerio siguen estando aqui los cuerpos? - Freddy contesto - Si,estan enterrados en el patio de atras - Todos fueron al patio de atras de la pizzeria y vieron 4 tumbas que decian los nombres de los niños,Mike dijo -Los nombres y apellidos son: Rodrigo Titeyerald,Juanito Sermes,Diego Misirouyed y...Martín Schmidt,hay Martín -Mike se puso triste al decir el nombre de su hijo muerto,despues se escucho un sonido de telefono,fueron a contestar,ahora fue Mike a contestar,era el "Hombre Morado" -(de nuevo con voz tenebrosa)HOLA DE NUEVO,TE APUESTO QUE TODAVIA NO HACES UNA PIEZA A ESTE ROMPECABESAS LLAMADA "VIDA" -Mike dijo -Si resolvi una pieza,tengo 3 sospechos,son:Santiago,Carlos y Róbin - El "Hombre Morado" dijo -JAJAJA,DE SEGURO QUE NO SABES QUIEN DE ESOS 3 SOY AHORA ESTOY CONSTRUYENDO MIS 7 ANIMATRONICS NUEVOS DE DEFENSA PARA QUE NADIE ME MOLESTE EN MI CASA,YA TENGO 7 ALMAS,NOS VEMOZ DESPUES JAJAJAJA! -Mike les dijoa todos que por lo menos conseguimos una pieza del rompecabesas,de pronto se escucho una voz de niño,eran los 4 fantasmas de los 4 niños y dijeron -Hola,nosotros les vamoz a decir que no vayan a su casa,corren un gran peligro,nos vemoz pronto -Despues encontraron una nota que decia "PIZZERIA CONTRA MI¿ PUES YO HAGO TERROR CONTRA PIZZERIA DE:Hombre Morado." y al leer eso la piel de Golden se esta derritiendo y quedo solo el ezo-esqueleto,Mike dijo -Debemos intentar ir a su mansion y no creo que de verdad esos fantasmas dijeran la verdad -A Golden se le prendieron sus ojos color azules y dijo -UNA HISTORIA ESPELUSNANTE SE ACERCA EN FREDDY'S FASBEAR PIZZA -Todos se asustaron con la grabacion que dijo Golden y vieron la hora y iban a hacer las 11:00,Foxy dijo -Te voy a decir que paso Mike a las 7:00 PM "Freddy estaba presentando el acto y Chica Y Bonnie se estaban preparando para actuar de pronto llega un hombre con ropa y morada y un sombrero tapando su cara entro y de su volsillo saco un cuchillo de cocina largo,todos se asustaron y empezaron a correr,el vio a los de 7 niños corriendo y los estaba persiguiendo y los mato a cuchillasos y un viento salio de sus cuerpos y los atrajo a su tazon,todas las personas se fueron y el Hombre Morado se fue corriendo a su mansio,nosotro nos pusimos tristes al ver los cuerpos y tu llegaste" -Mike dijo -Oigan,tenemos que tratar que ustedes de alguna forma puedan salir de la pizzeria y encontrar la mansion del "Hombre Morado" -Freddy dijo -Si,¿como podremos salir de la pizzeria? -Todos vieron la hora y eran las 11:40,Mike se estaba poniendo su traje de guardia y estaba pensando como podian salir de la pizzeria,la noche a comenzado y nos vemoz el proximo capitulo. Continuara...


	5. buscando la salida

(Capitulo 5) "Buscando la salida"{PENULTIMO CAPITULO},comenzemos:

Mike dijo - Haber, ¿como podemos hacer que ustedes salgan sin problemas de la pizzeria? - Mike estaba pensando en una forma para sacar a los animatronics de la pizzeria y de pronto se le ocurrio una idea y Mike dijo - Tengo una idea!, desde mi oficina corren haciala salida abierta y podran salir! - Todos dijeron que si, todos ya estaban en sus puestos y partieron, todos se dirijian hacia la puerta, cuando iban a cruzar se hizo un campo de fuerza en la puerta y cuando tocaron ese campo de fuerza se hizo un apagon en toda la pizzeria y en 10 segundos volvieron las luces, Mike dijo - Haber, mi 1 plan a fallado y tengo que buscar un 2 plan para poder lograr que ustedes salgan de la pizzeria - Freddy se acordo de el boton de Auto Destruccion y Mike penso en otra idea y Mike dijo - Tengo otra idea, ustedes se ponen en el 2 piso y se lansan hacia el trampolin que apunta hacia la salida - Todos dijeron que era una buena idea, todos estan en el 2 piso y Mike dio la señal, todos se tiraron hacia el trampolin y salieron disparados hacia la salida y cuando llegaron a la salida se puso de nuevo el campo de fuerza, lo tocaron y se iso un 2 apagon de medio minuto y se escucho la musica de Freddy y Mike dijo - Por favor deja eso Freddy! - Freddy respondio - Lo siento, es que me gusta hacer eso cuando se apaga las luces jejeje - Freddy se fue a ver el boton de Auto Destruccion y lo iba a apretarMike se dio cuenta y dijo - ¡Freddy!, ni se te ocurra apretar ese boton - Freddy le respondio - Lo siento, Mike se que e sido un mal animatronic y...¡tambien curioso! - Freddy iba a apretar el boton hasta que de pronto Mike lo tira a la izquiera, y Mike se da cuenta que lo tiro en un lugar lleno de destornilladores y a Mike le llego otra idea y dijo - Tengo ota idea!,voy a desactivar el boton de el campo de fuerza! - Todos dijeron que si, Mike estaba abriendo la caja de control y se dio cuenta que habia muchos cable y dijo - haaaa!, bueno, creo que esto va a durar mucho tiempo! - Mike esta cortando cualquier cable, vio uno rojo y lo corto, se electrocuto y se apagaron las luces por 1 minuto y Freddy dijo - Oye Mike, tengo una idea! - Mike respondio que no y miro un boton que decia "No Apretar" Mike lo apreto y se electrocuto por completo, Mike al electrocutarse dijo - Bueno, Freddy, te escucho - Freddy dijo su plan - Bueno, mi plan es que yo aprete el boton de Auto Destruccion y salimos disparados hacia afuera - Mike se perturbo por lo que dijo Freddy y Mike dijo -¡ESTAS LOCO!, aunque, igual es una buena idea,probemos - Freddy apreto el boton de Auto Destruccion y se escucho una voz de mujer que decia "Auto Deetruccion activada, comenzando conteo regresivo,10,9,8, Foxy a escuchar el Auto Destruccion contandose dijo - , Chica como ya va a hacer nuestra ultima vez...toma - Foxy habia besado a Chica y el Auto Destruccion estaba contando...5,4,3,todos se estaban abrazando y de pronto se escucho,1...0 y...la pizzeria eestallo en mil pedazos y todos cayeron hacia afuera y Mike dijo - Tu..¡tu idea funciono Freddy! - Y Freddy dijo - Gracias Mike - Todos se fueron hacia el barrio de la pizzeria y en un arbusto habia un muñeco en una caja que esta hablando por telefono diciendo - Señor, los 5 van hacia la trampa, cambien y fuera "Hombre Morado" - el muñeco se fue y los 5 bueno se fueron a buscar la mansion del "Hombre Morado",proximo capitulo ya es la ¡ultima parte!, Continuara...


	6. el Hombre Morado y los 7 malos

(Capitulo 6) "El Hombre Morado y los 7 malos" {ULTIMA PARTE}, comenzemos la ultima parte de los misterios de la pizzeria:

Todos estaban pensando donde estaba la mansion, Mike vio a la izquierda y dijo - Oigan, miren hay esta mi casa! - Freddy miro hacia alfrente y vio que habia una mansion y dijo - Es la unica mansion cerca de la pizzeria - Todos fueron hacia esa mansion y cuando entraron se cerraron las puertas y echaron gas para dormir, todos se durmieron, al despertar todos se encontraban amarrados en la pared, y se escucho una voz parecida a uno de los 3 sospechosos era...el "Hombre Morado" que dijo -Jajajaja, ¡yo el "Hombre Morado" los voy a matar a ustedes 5! ahora llamare a mis 7 ayudantes...1-Toy Freddy...2-Toy Bonnie...3-Toy Chica...4-Mangle...5-Boy Ballons...6-The Puppet y 7-Golden Freddy y yo soy...el "Hombre Morado", tambien conocido como...Róbin jajajaja - Mike se asombro a escuchar el nombre verdadero de el "Hombre Morado" y dijo - Róbin...nosotros te vamoz a derrotar! - Róbin se hecho a reir y dijo - Crees que voy a liberarlos jajaja, te acuerdas de Martín jajaja la alma de Martín le llego a Freddy, 7 malos...¡ataquen! - Mike se le ocurrio una idea y le dijo a Róbin - Oye Róbien, te apuesto que no te atreves a decirles a tus animatronics que disparen rayos lasers - Róbin se enojo al escuchar eso y les mando a sus animatronics que lanzen los rayos lasers, cuando tiraron los rayos lasers todos se movieron a un lado y los rayos lasers le llego a las cuerdas y asi se liberaron todos empezaron a pelear, Freddy vs Toy, Bonnie vs Toy, Chica vs Toy Foxy vs Mangle y...Mike vs Róbin, los demas 2 fueron a atacar a los buenos, los buenos eran menos que los malos y todos dijeron - hay, Golden era el mas fuerte de nosotros! - la puerta de la mansion se abrio misteriosamente y de prontos todos vieron a...¡Golden! , todos los buenos le preguntaron como sobrevivio y Golden dijo - Yo sobrevivi porque Róbien hecho a perder mi...¡mucheco escala de mi! - Golden empezo a pelear con los 2 sobrantes y Mike estaba peleando con Róbien, pero...¡SE DIRIJIAN A UN ALCANTILADO!, Freddy le intentaba advertir a Mike pero ya era muy tarde, Mike y Róbien se cayeron asia el alcantilado y los 2 murieron, la mansion al saber que su jefe murio activo un Auto Destruccion los 2.0 (nuevos) escaparon por las puertas que se estaban bloqueando y los 1.0 (los actuales) se quedaron atrapados adentro de la mansion, cuaando estallo todos los animatronics 1.0 se destruyeron un poco, pero a Bonnie se le estallo toda la cara, los 1.0 y 2.0 se quedaron apagados al frente de la pizzeria, paso la hora a las 4:56 AM y Carlos llego y vio toda la pizzeria estallada y le pregunto a su hermano Santiago quien lo abia hecho y tambien...quien dejo nuevos animatronics, Carlos vio el diario y vio que decia que Mike habia muerto, Carlos iso nuevos carteles y reconstruyeron la pizzeria pero...nadie dice que esto acaba, la nueva historia de 2.0 y 1.0, POR MIENTRAS EN EL ALCANTILADO...Róbin seguia vivo dijo - jajaja nadie dice que esto acaba, esto recien comienza, voy a empezar a contruir mi ejercito de...¡ezos-esqueletos! jajaja. Fin


End file.
